Research was continued on the composition lexical semantics of medical terms derived from Greek and Latin. Medical compound words can be regarded as "conjunctions" of larger s emantic classes, represented by their Greek-Latin components. The relation between compound words and their constituents may be characterized as hierarchial. Medical compound words often represent certain units of meaning that could be likewise expressed by phrases consisting of separated components of compound words in English or other foreign languages. Additional standardization through medical compound word processing will be beneficial to retrieval performance.